An XMen evolution fic
by TheBestInTheWorld
Summary: Just a chapter of a story I decided to write at 5:30 in the morning so if anything is wrong with it...yeah I was very tired but had alot of inspiration for this fic...And if you aint down with this fic I got two words for ya...SUCK IT! :P


X-Men Evolution Fan fiction Chapter 1

"So what is it that you do again." Kitty asked looking across the dinner table to Michael.

"I can make anything I want materialise whenever I want." The brown haired boy replied putting his fork down.

"Like, anything?" Kitty asked twirling some spaghetti around her fork and then putting it into her mouth.

"I did say anything…" Michael said standing up and moving towards the kitchen.

Kitty had just finished her food and was about to take her plate when it disappeared from the table along with her fork and spoon. Everyone was looking around to see where they had gone when Michael banged Kitty's fork off of her plate and everyone looked up at him holding her plate and utensils, he just grinned.

"Like I said…anything." He grinned taking both his and Kitty's plates into the kitchen.

"Like, that was so cool!" she said following him into the kitchen.

"It's not that cool." he chuckled putting both plates in the sink.

"It, like, totally is." she said following him to the staircase to the dorms.

"Like, where are you going?" she asked watching him climb the stairs.

"To do my homework." He sighed "I gotta do it eventually." He muttered to himself.

"You want any help with it?" She asked him standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for him to answer.

"Sure." he smiled Him and Kitty had become good friends since he arrived here at the institute. He wasn't sure about coming here but after some thinking and another talk with Charles Xavier he decided to stay here for a while.

Kitty and Michael walked along the institutes corridors towards their dorm rooms and eventually got to Michael's room, the last door on the right.

"After you." He said holding the door open for Kitty. Michael's parents had brought him up with manners and expected him to treat women like a gentlemen.

"Like thanks." She smiled as she walked in to his room and sat down on his bed.

He and Kitty had spent ten minutes on the homework until Scott had opened up Michael's door and looked in.

"Hey guys get suited up we got a danger room session in five minutes so get ready." He said getting into his leader role.

"Like, I better get changed see you in five Mikey." She called to him as she exited the room and shut the door behind her to get changed into her X-Man uniform.

Michael stood up and opened his cupboard and pulled out his own X-Man uniform it was much like Scott's minus the visor of course and plus a few other features like holsters for weapons that he materialised during combat or danger room sessions. Once Michael was suited up he made his way down to the danger room.

After another few minutes the entire team was assembled in the danger room now and Logan or Wolverine had just started the simulation up.

"Ok guys split into two teams!" Scott yelled as he took cover behind one of the barricades Michael materialised.

"Mike you go with Kitty, Rogue and Evan. Jean you and Nightcrawler are with me, let's move." he ordered jumping over the barricades and firing an optical blasts at one of the turrets destroying it.

Kitty just phased through the blasts and Michael let Rogue take some of his powers to spawn some stuff for her to crouch behind as she made her way behind the turrets and materialised a knife to destroy the circuitry with. Michael popped up from his cover and spawned a rocket launcher and looked across the room to see jean struggling to contain too many of the turrets blasts. He took aim and fired a rocket from the launcher, it smashed into the turret and both rocket and turret exploded in a small ball of fire. Jean looked over her shoulder to see Michael loading another rocket into his launcher and she mouthed thanks to him he nodded in return and ducked back under cover narrowly avoiding getting hit by another blast from a turret. Nightcrawler teleported behind one turret and pulled a power cable out and kept doing that until one shot him in the back and he fell Michael noticed this and quickly spawned some cover for him which he ducked behind to get some energy back. Kitty phased her hands through as many turrets as she could get close to frying their circuitry making them useless and Evan fired a series of spikes into one turret causing it to explode. Scott popped up from his cover and sent an optic blast destroying the last turret and Kurt teleported and grabbed the flag meaning they had passed the training exercise.

"Good work today guys." Scott said to his team as they exited into the Male and Female shower rooms.

"Thanks for zhe help Mike." Kurt said patting him on the back taking his X-Man uniform off.

"No problem, Kurt." He replied doing the same as Kurt.

"You're team skills really have improved since you first got here." Scott pointed out.

"Ugh don't remind me about when I first got here." Michael groaned remembering his first DR session and how he just worked by himself and quickly got owned by the turrets.

Michael put his uniform in his locker and left the shower rooms to see Kitty waiting for him.

"Hey Kitty." He smiled as he approached her.

"Hey." she smiled back "You ready to finish off that homework?" She added.

"I think I can finish off Kitty, but, thanks for the offer." He said looking at her.

'Man Lance is a lucky guy' he thought to himself.

"You sure?" She asked him.

"Positive." he replied heading up to his dorm.

"Ok see you later." She called to him before heading to library.

I took Michael another ten minutes to finish the homework off but it wasn't that hard. As he was leaving his dorm he bumped into Rogue both teens stumbled back a bit.

"Whoa, sorry Rogue." He apologised getting his balance back.

"It's ok Mike." she replied also getting her balance back.

"Not going to the rec room or anything?" He asked noticing the bored expression on her face.

"Nah just thought I'd go ta mah room and listen to mah music before Kitty puts what she calls 'music' on." She groaned.

"Ah swear if ah have ta listen to 'these boots were made for walking' one more time I'm gonna throw that stereo out of the window." She moaned.

Michael chuckled "Well I'll let you get to it then." he said letting here get past.

"See ya later Mike." She called as he made his way downstairs and into the rec room and taking a seat on the couch next to Kurt.

"Hey buddy." Kurt said as he sat down.

"Hey Kurt." he smiled materialising a copy of WWE magazine into his hands.

"Still watch that?" Scott asked reading the magazine cover.

"Not always. I mainly just watch the pay per views now, so that's just like once a month." He said flicking through the pages to get to where he left off.

"You now it's staged right?" Jean asked looking over to him.

"Of course." He replied, reading an interview on superstar Cm Punk.

"Ok just checking." Jean said going back to her reading.

Just then Logan walked into the room and took a look at Michael's magazine and looking at the printed picture of Cm punk.

"Fake as hell but some of them have some pretty sweet tattoos." He said lighting a cigar and walking towards the front door.

Michael closed the magazine and it disappeared as he stood up and stretched.

"See you guys later I'm gonna head back to my room and work on the exercise the professor wanted me to get done." Michael said heading towards the stairs.

He got back to his room and sat on his bed and concentrated really hard and pictured an object in his mind it sometimes hurts when he tries to make new items materialise but once he's done it once he can do it over and over with no pain at all.

Michael felt the headache come on as the katana sword slowly materialised in his hands once the sword had finished and was completely materialised he made it disappear again.

Michael heard a knock on his door. "Come in." he called and Kitty opened his door.

"Hey." he said looking at her. "What's up?" he added.

"Nothing, it's just that me Scott, Rogue and Jean were heading to the mall and wanted to know if you wanted to come to." She said standing in the door way.

"Sure let me just get my jacket and I'll be right down. Just tell Scott and the others to wait in his car." He said getting up and rummaging through his cupboard for his favourite jacket.

"Like, sure thing." She said shutting his door and heading downstairs to Scott and the others.

"Well?" Scott asked when she got to the bottom of the stairs.

"He said to wait by the car he was just getting his jacket." She told him and made her way outside while Scott and the others followed her to Scott's car.

After five minutes they saw Michael heading towards Scott's car not looking too pleased.

"All right, let's go." Michael said as he hopped in Scott's car wearing his favourite hoodie as he couldn't find his jacket which was why he didn't look pleased.

"Couldn't find your jacket huh?" Rogue asked looking at him she preferred the hoodie over the jacket anyway he looked better in the hoodie.

"Nope" He sighed tracing his finger across the word tap out on the front of the hoodie.

"The hoodie, like, looks better than the jacket anyway" Kitty said looking at him.

"Yeah Kitty's right" Rogue said finding it hard that she just said Kitty was right.

"Ok let's hit the road" Scott said driving his car out onto the institutes path and out onto the main road towards the mall.

**AN: Yeah I know I never described anyone…sorry I got lazy I'll probably upload this chapter and then in chapter 2 I'll probably describe the characters and to note this was written at like 5:00am and I've had no sleep at all sooo yeah.** **Also I'll try to make this longer in the next chapters…also feel free to add suggestions on to what you want to see in my fan fic. And to quote the pig from Looney tunes whose name I always forget "And th-th-th-th THAT'S ALL FOLKS!" :D**

**Looney tunes pig: Why do you always forget my name ;_;**

**Me: I DON'T CARE BOY! SHUT UP! D: YOU DISSAPOINT MEH!**

**See ya in chapter 2 guys :P**


End file.
